1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, functions of using a location of a mobile terminal to provide route information in various forms have been proposed. However, such route information provides only a route calculated by a computer program among routes included in a map. Such route information has difficulties in that information about alleys or byways is insufficient and not all road traffic conditions are reflected to every section included in the route information.